Question: Umaima had to do problems 26 through 53 for homework last week. If Umaima did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 26 through 53, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 28. We see that Umaima did 28 problems. Notice that she did 28 and not 27 problems.